Commonly, angles of a headrest of a sofa can be adjusted to meet the requirement of the customers. One of the new achievement manners is to set a headrest support system connected with the headrest in the seat or sofa, the headrest support system consists of two fasteners and a plurality of mutually pivoted rods configured between the two fasteners, one fastener thereof is fixed to the body of the sofa, the other fastener is fixed to the sofa headrest, the plurality of rods can be mutually turned to drive one fastener to rotate relative to the other one, thereby adjusting the tilting angle of the sofa headrest. Further, the rods are urged to be turned manually or electrically.
However, such a headrest support system has some drawbacks, the positions of the rods connected between the two fasteners are changeable, and the structure thereof is weak in a transverse direction. As the rods need to withstand the weight of human head, so these rods may swing when adjusting the tilting angle thereof, and result in damage.
Thus it's necessary to provide an electric support system for steadily adjusting a tilting angle of a sofa headrest.